


The devil and his kitten

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: When Mary meets Danny, yeah she teases him about his tie. But that's what it was...teasing. Flirting. She steals Danny's number from Steve's phone and texts him. They agree to go for a drink, a drink is followed by going back to his place. The sex is amazing...but a secret.





	The devil and his kitten

'_Hey there Detective Williams ;)_ '

Danny read the text and raised an eyebrow at the message. It was from an unknown number, but it wasn't spam or some sort of promotion.

_'Who is this?' _

_'Forgot me already? :( And here I thought we shared a spark in my brother's office.'_

"What the..."

_'Mary?' _

_'One and only...or at least I hope to be your only Mary ;)' -M_

_'Uh...how'd you get my number?' -D_

_'Got it off of Steve's phone. But enough about him. Wanna get a drink?' -M_

_'Alone?' -D_

_'Nervous?' -M_

_'Wary. McGarrett's are something else.' -D_

_'Lol tru. But yes, alone. I won't bite...unless you want me to.'- M_

Danny knew that he should reject the idea and forget about it. Another part of him, a part that wants to prove to himself that Steve can't control his life, is telling him to go. Still...this was Steve's _sister_! If any of his sisters began to flirt with Steve and ask him out for a drink he would be very upset. And yet...

_'Where do you wanna meet?' -D_

* * *

"So...you don't give in to peer pressure, hm?" Mary asked as she slipped into the seat next to Danny. There wasn't much space between them, and Mary had a playful smirk on her lips as she tugged on Danny's tie. 

"Peer pressure's a worry for teenagers. I'm very much a man, thank you very much." Danny replied as he took a sip of his drink. 

Mary hailed the bartender and ordered whatever Danny was drinking. She gazed down very obviously and if Danny were shy, he'd have closed his legs. "Oh, those slacks do very well to remind anyone looking how much of a man you are." 

Danny was flattered. After his divorce, there are moments when he feels...unwanted. Like an ugly old frump. So having this very hot, young, sexy lady compliment in a very carnal way was doing wonders for his ego. Still...

"You're Steve's baby sister." 

"And you're his partner." Mary countered. 

"I am. Which is why this can't be anything more than becoming friends. If he knew-"

"But he won't! He won't find out unless you tell him. I won't. Look...I've made my life on the mainland. Hawaii will always be home but it's more Steve's than it is mine. I'm just here to pay respects to my dad and have some fun before I go. I'm his baby sister, but I'm not a little girl. And if you want...I can show you how much of a woman I am." She told him with a mischievous smirk. 

With only one beer in him, he was very aware he couldn't blame this on the alcohol if he accepted. He should say no, he really should. 

* * *

The drive over to Danny's place was a bit of torture. Mary was eager to get things started, leaning over to kiss Danny's neck while stroking him through his slacks. He's not sure if he parked correctly and he doesn't care. He doesn't care if he'll get a ticket but even if he does, his prize was worth it. They kiss passionately and properly as the door is closed. Mary shows off her inner McGarrett as rips Danny's shirt open like a madwoman. Loosening his tie, she pulls it over his head and puts it on herself. Danny matches her move and rips open her own button-down shirt, and she gives him an impressed smirk. 

She wraps her arms around his neck, jumps and wraps her legs around his hips as Danny carries her towards the bedroom. Once on the bed, they continue making out before Danny pulled away. He kisses his way down her neck, she cranes her head back to give him more room. As he makes his way down her neck to her chest, his hands make work of undoing her bra. When he reaches her chest he pulls her bra away with his teeth. He takes a moment to admire her tits before leaning in and taking one of her nipples into his mouth and suckling on it while massaging the other ones with his hand. She gasps and pulls him in closer. After giving the same attention to the other nipple, Danny licks and kisses his way downward. He undoes her shorts and pulls them down with one swoop along with her panties, and he leans down to lick her pussy. Mary shivers and spreads her legs and pushes Danny's head back down. He smirks up at her, loving the sight of her naked on his bed except for his tie. She looked delicious. 

His first few licks are light and gentle. He goes by her moans to see what she likes as he eats her out. With his tongue and his fingers, Mary's cursing like a sailor. 

"Fuckfuckfuckfu-! _Danny_!" She's panting and blinking her vision back after her orgasm. "You're the first guy to make me cum before himself...you're a real gentleman, you know that?" 

Danny chuckles as he licks her juices off of his chin as best as he can. He leans back in and licks around her pussy, making her squirm and running her fingers through his hair. She tugs him back up and kisses him greedily, tasting herself on his tongue. As they kiss, she helps him undo his pants and reaches into stroke him and moans in delight. 

"I want this dick. I want to cum all over this dick and make a mess on your bed."

"Such a needy lil kitten, aren't you?" 

"Fuck yeah!" 

Danny kissed her again as he took off his pants completely. Breaking the kiss he reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Mary kissed his shoulder and neck as Danny put on the condom. Once it was on, she shoved him on to the bed and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his dick and guided him into her, moaning in delight as she took every inch of him. Panting as she adjusted to his girth and length, she smiled at Danny who leaned up and kissed her chest, rutting lightly as he played with her nipples again. 

When she was ready she began with a slow rhythm, picking up the pace and fucking herself on Danny's dick happily. Danny met her movements with his own thrusts, causing the bed to rock and the bedsprings to squeak. Both swore when they reached their climax. 

Danny rolled them over and then slipped out as he kissed Mary slowly. He excused himself as he went to throw away the condom and came back with a towel to help clean them up a bit. Mary pulled him in for a make-out session before they snuggled in to fall asleep. 

* * *

"No tie today?" Steve asked as Danny came into the office. 

"Uh no. Grace spilled ketchup on my spare one and I couldn't find the other one..." Danny said with a straight face. He knew where the other one was. Mary decided to keep it and take it with her. 

"Maybe it's for the best. You're in Hawaii now, Danny. No one wears ties." 

"Well, I'm not a native. And I wear ties. So don't get used to this." 

* * *

"Mary? What's wrong sweetie?" Aunt Deb asked. 

"...I'm pregnant." 

**Author's Note:**

> Condoms only work like 97% of the time.


End file.
